


Hypnotic

by lily_larrie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bottom Louis Tomlinson, Gryffindor Harry Styles, Hogwarts Prefects' Bathroom, M/M, Slytherin Louis Tomlinson, Top Harry Styles
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_larrie/pseuds/lily_larrie
Summary: Harry笑著說道，現在他成了遊刃有餘的那個人，他有些得寸進尺，他迅速的湊過去、拉近了跟Louis之間的距離，他們現在幾乎是貼在一起的，熱燙的肌膚碰觸到彼此的，即使是死要面子的Louis都忍不住臉紅了起來，Harry當然不會放過這點，他想他被Louis針對了這麼久，他當然有資格搞點小報復了。
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Hypnotic

**Author's Note:**

> hp的AU，專有名詞版本以我記得的為主、可能混用，簡單來說這是一篇級長浴室pwp。

他永遠都想不透為什麼那傢伙會這麼針對自己。  
是因為那一次在球賽的時候他閃過的搏格差點直接命中他那張好看的臉嗎？似乎很有道理，從那以後Louis Tomlinson每次在球場上看到Harry Styles的眼神都像看到殺父仇人似的，就沒有幾次是不那麼針鋒相對的。就連在早餐的餐桌上也是，不經意的經過他旁邊時，不管Louis本來在做什麼，睏到快把臉埋進湯裡也好、在跟他身旁的摯友聊天也罷，他一定會立刻迅速的回過神來，就只為了瞪Harry一眼。  
一開始Harry以為那只是偶發事件，後來他開始覺得這個史萊哲林的學長怕不是個神經病吧。  
「如果今天他是任何其他學院的人，我會說他喜歡你。」Liam一邊翻著他的魔法史課本，一邊頭也不抬的對他室友的抱怨回覆道：「但是他是個史萊哲林、而且你是個葛萊芬多，所以我會說他絕對是個很會記仇的神經病。」  
「你是不是還在記恨上次在月台上他故意把積水踢過來讓你巫師袍下擺全濕了的那件事？」一旁獨自搗鼓著一盤巫師棋的Niall笑著調侃道。  
「靠，我發誓那次他要搞的人明顯是Harry，我只是個路過的倒楣蛋。虧他還是個級長，他怎麼不扣自己分，媽的雙標。」Liam皺著眉，此刻魔法史課本裡的內容他一個字都讀不下去了，滿腦子想著他這輩子學過的所有髒話——麻瓜出身的他對這個還挺在行的。  
「謝謝你幫我擋了那一記。」Harry沒有跟著對Louis做出什麼惡毒的評價，他半開玩笑的這麼說道，下一秒Liam手裡的那本魔法史課本直接劃出一條漂亮的拋物線砸到他頭上。  
好吧，他活該。Harry揉著被砸到的地方，想了想還是把抱怨給吞了下去。他一邊暗忖著他室友怎麼那麼暴力、還有他另一個室友怎麼只顧著大笑對他見死不救，卻還是在想到底為什麼Louis Tomlinson這個大他一歲、跟他同樣身為搜捕手的學長會這麼討厭他，他突然意識到他好像有點太在意這件事了——但奇怪的是他無法停止思考。

一切都始於該死的意外。  
Harry不記得他到底切確的是怎麼找到有求必應屋的，但是他找到了，也許是在他結束一場累死人的球賽、努力的跟Louis爭個你死我活好不容易搶到了金探子以後，他迫切的想要遠離人群，最好能找個能夠喘口氣休息一下的地方，然後在他摸到某條走廊的牆壁時，他就這樣突然跌了進去。  
他看著滿屋子的道具愣了一下，接著似乎有什麼無法明確言說的力量在引導他走向牆上的一幅畫。他沒有抗拒，他徑直往那副風景畫走去，然後他一伸手推了一下、居然又到了另一個完全不同的空間。  
噢天啊。Harry只花了一秒就認出來這是什麼地方，那蒸騰著熱氣的水池，看上去簡直能在裡面游泳，這麼豪華、這麼浮誇，那鐵定只會是——  
「……靠，級長浴室？」  
當然他的聲音只是迴盪在空氣裡，如此寂寥，但回音彷彿在肯定他的答案似的。  
他有些慶幸這個時候裡面沒人，不然他也不知道要怎麼解釋自己是怎麼進來的。不過他倒是非常忠誠於自己的需求，幾乎不需要思考就脫下了身上的球衣隨手往旁邊一扔、把一頭披散著的長髮隨意的紮成了包頭，就這麼跳進了浴池裡。  
Harry突然覺得他去年沒被選為級長真是太可惜了，這麼好的待遇居然只有少數特權學生可以享有，果然巫師之間也是有等級之分的。  
熱水的溫度恰到好處，他昏昏沉沉的、差點都要在裡面睡著了，直到一聲他很熟悉的嗓音輕道了一個反正他沒聽清楚但應該是通關密語的單詞。  
他很熟悉這個聲音，他怎麼能不熟悉？就是這聲音，每次都在球場邊幾乎像個三歲的幼稚鬼一樣，對他叫嚷著那些挑釁的話語——  
Harry那過度放鬆的腦子終於再次運作了起來，在他把一切連接起來的時候，他本能的倒抽一口氣、打了個顫。  
他倒是不用開口，因為推開門進來的某人已經先發作了。  
「見鬼的，Styles你怎麼會在這？！」  
很顯然的Harry還是沒有想到一個好的答案，這個題目他注定答不出來。而他還真的徹底忘記了Louis是級長這件事，都是Louis Tomlinson那惡名昭彰的性格，哪有這樣跟個小孩子似的和一個學弟過不去記仇記那麼久的學長，他忍不住不合時宜的想著，同時他轉過頭一看，Louis已經換掉那身球服了，果然是時刻都在意著外在形象的性格，現在他穿著一身綠色的長袍，看上去跟浴室這個地點完全無法連結起來。  
「……對不起，我也不知道。」Harry決定老實回答這個問題，至於對方買不買帳就不在他可以控制的範圍內了：「如果我說我找到了有求必應屋，然後想著我需要一個能夠好好放鬆的地方，你相信嗎？」  
在Harry說完的時候，他本來以為Louis會罵他、會說他別瞎編故事啥的，但是沒有，他預想的反應一個都沒有發生。Louis沉思了幾秒，接著他做出了讓Harry意想不到的反應——他開始伸手解開自己的長袍。  
Harry臉都紅了，他不自覺的盯著對方脫衣服的過程，而Louis還真的就那樣絲毫不在意他的視線，非常自在的寬衣解帶，直到最後身上再也沒有能遮蔽的衣物時，他才冷笑了聲再次開口。  
「怎麼，看我脫衣服你就興奮了嗎？你不會是處男吧。」Louis臉上還是掛著那個嘲諷的表情，他絲毫沒有害臊的踏進了浴池裡，還刻意的選了個Harry伸手能及的地方坐下：「我信你，反正你也沒有什麼說故事的才能。泡完就給我滾，不然我扣你分。」  
「……你要用什麼理由扣我分？」Harry忍不住笑了出來，他決定要忽視上一個攸關他尊嚴的問題：「跟你一起洗澡嗎？」  
Louis很希望他能有什麼東西可以砸過去讓Harry閉嘴，但是他沒有，所以他選擇用力的拍打水面、讓四濺的水花糊Harry一臉。  
雖然這招看上去很沒殺傷力，但他居然成功了。Harry沒能來得及反應，就這麼被濺起的水花潑了滿臉。他條件反射的揉了揉眼睛，再次睜開眼的時候往身旁瞥過去居然還能看到Louis露出一副得逞了的笑容，完全一副勝利者的姿態。  
這讓Harry莫名的不爽了，不過他也不知道他突然發什麼神經，他的反應居然是伸手用力掐了一把Louis的腰。  
「操！」Louis痛呼著，全然沒有了方才驕傲的模樣。他又一次狠狠的瞪向Harry，雖然後者已經被這麼對待過太多次了基本免疫，但他還是近乎自欺欺人的忽視了這個事實：「你是真的覺得我不會扣你分嗎？」  
「你喊過多少次了，可你從來都沒有這麼做過。」  
Harry笑著說道，現在他成了遊刃有餘的那個人，他有些得寸進尺，他迅速的湊過去、拉近了跟Louis之間的距離，他們現在幾乎是貼在一起的，熱燙的肌膚碰觸到彼此的，即使是死要面子的Louis都忍不住臉紅了起來，Harry當然不會放過這點，他想他被Louis針對了這麼久，他當然有資格搞點小報復了。  
「剛才是誰嘲諷我是處男？嗯？」Harry這麼說著的同時，他的手也不老實的攀上了Louis的胸膛。說實話這幾乎是性騷擾了，但他有種預感——他知道Louis會喜歡這個，果然他的手沒有被撥開，他知道他的行為被默許了：「你知道嗎，我室友跟我說，照你這樣對我偏執的程度，你要不是個神經病、那就一定是喜歡我。」  
「誰他媽的……喜歡你了。」Louis的白眼都快翻到天邊了，他本能的反駁著，但是在Harry的手更過分的掐住他的乳首時他還是沒有反抗，他只是盡力的掩藏著話音裡細碎的呻吟，假裝他一點都不喜歡被這樣觸碰，但他自己知道，他簡直愛死了被Harry侵犯的感覺，他盼著這個很久了。  
「你確定？」Harry的手沒有停下愛撫，他感受著Louis胸膛起伏的顫抖，對這樣的反應顯然足夠滿意。他用空著的那隻手支起身子，下一秒他欺身壓上了已經舒服得無力反抗的Louis。這個姿勢讓他們都能感覺到彼此灼熱的呼吸，Louis的臉紅得不像話，但他還是死鴨子嘴硬，一句話都不肯吐出來。  
Harry突然明白了為什麼他會這麼糾結於Louis對他的態度，這還不簡單，他在意他，想跟他約會的那種在意。  
他的手不自覺地擰了下Louis的乳頭，這一下讓Louis又痛又爽，而他只是驚呼出聲而已，並沒有和剛才腰被掐了一把的時候一樣——反正他的威脅沒有用，他早就發現了。  
他怎麼可能讓Harry Styles聽他的話，他們倆的好勝心差不多強，互相碰撞下可能會擦出火花，但是沒有人會願意當那個先屈服的人。  
「你要摸到什麼時候？」Louis總算開口了，卻是喘著氣說出挑釁的話語。他挑著眉，明明已經著急著渴望更進一步的觸碰卻還能維持那層體面的假象：「還是說你那裡不行？」  
「哇喔，這還真是個尖酸刻薄的質疑。」Harry笑出聲，他當然聽得出來Louis還在逞強，也許他們史萊哲林的都習慣用貶低別人來維持自己的形象，但Harry知道很快他就會徹底摧毀Louis努力裝出來的冷靜。他的手緩慢的往下滑，幾乎像在搔癢，那讓Louis不自覺閉上了眼，最後Harry摸到了那渾圓飽滿的臀部，輕捏了幾下、然後毫不留情的一掌拍打下去：「我怕你沒準備好，等下被我操到哭出來。」  
Louis還想反駁什麼，但是他的一聲「Styles」卻卡在喉嚨裡出不來，原因無他，就是Harry靈活的手指一次塞了兩根進入他的後穴。他艱難地吞下了那兩根修長的手指，他甚至能感覺到溫熱的池水也一起流進了他的屁股裡。這感覺是前所未有的，他從來都沒有在級長浴室跟人做愛過，Harry是第一個敢在這上他的人。  
「別喊我Styles了，baby girl。」Harry湊在Louis耳邊低語道。他盤起來的長髮隨著他的動作掉了幾撮出來、搔著Louis的臉頰，光是聽到Harry刻意壓低的嗓音就讓Louis硬得不像話，遑論是那該死的帶著調侃意味的稱呼，同時他的手指也在裡頭分剪著，試著找到那個能讓Louis瘋狂的地方：「叫我的名字，我會給你一切你想要的。」  
Louis只花了短短幾秒鐘，就立刻決定他要投降了。  
這不是永久的勝利，他堅持不是，以後還有機會、他還能再扳回一城，但現在他只知道他想要Harry，他貪得無厭、想要他更進一步的觸碰。  
「……Harry。」他的聲音很小，幾乎帶著懇求的意味。  
而Harry決定今天暫且放過他，反正Louis的態度已經放得足夠軟了，說實話他還挺滿意的，於是他一次又多插進了兩根手指。  
被徹底撐開的快感太過鮮明，Louis終於完全顧不上形象的驚叫出聲。他沒有想過被Harry修長有力的手指操弄會這麼舒服，他不自覺的又把腿分開了些，讓Harry的動作能夠更方便。Louis深吸了一口氣，那卻並不足以讓他應對下一秒發生的事——Harry終於找到了那個敏感點，並狠狠的像是在發洩什麼似的往那裡按了下去。  
Louis直接爽到翻白眼了，他微啞的嗓音發出了一聲甜膩至極的呻吟。  
「你看你，這麼喜歡被我操嗎？」Harry又用他那幾乎犯規的低沉嗓音開口說道，話語裡還帶著明顯的笑意，當然同時他的手指也沒有停下來，甚至還越來越用力：「你真該欣賞一下你失神的樣子，梅林啊，那太棒了。我甚至都還沒插進去呢，還是親愛的你只被手指就能操射？噢放心，你都喊我的名字了，我會讓你滿足的。」  
「你他媽的……跟人……做愛的時候……話都、這麼多嗎？」Louis沒敢再瞪Harry一眼了，主要是他也沒那個力氣，雖然他真的快要被手指就操到高潮了，可他才不會主動承認這種事。放棄主動權是一回事，放棄尊嚴可就是另一回事了。  
「我也可以閉嘴，但我不想。」Harry抽出了所有的手指，那讓Louis不滿，但下一秒他換上了更粗大的性器抵在已經被好好擴張過的穴口磨蹭，立刻就讓大他一歲的男孩徹底軟了身子：「我想你也等不及了？」  
「如果我會無杖魔法的話，」Louis試圖讓他的語氣聽起來兇狠，但是顯然他表現出來的一切與他所想要的背道而馳：「我一定現在就把你給石——」  
他還沒來得及說出完整的詞，Harry就用行動堵住他的嘴了。他一邊把Louis整個人壓在池邊強硬的以吻封緘，一邊刻不容緩的把早就硬得不行的性器擠進還在一張一闔的小洞裡。他的動作很慢，似乎還是不想傷到Louis，但在他進入到一半時反而是Louis先受不了了，被吻得幾乎要缺氧的他也不知道到底是哪裡來的力氣、居然就這麼把Harry拉了過來，於是這一下子就頂到了深處。  
還被困在親吻裡的Louis發出了一陣含糊的呻吟，終於被填滿的感覺太舒服了，更別提即使被他突如其來的這麼一個動作搞得停頓了一下的Harry又立刻找回了主動權、在綿密的親吻裡逗弄他的舌頭。Louis的雙腿早已不自覺的纏上了Harry的腰，他突然想著明明他們都是魁地奇球員為什麼對方的肌肉就是練得比他要好，這太不公平了，尤其在Harry開始挺腰抽動的時候Louis幾乎嫉妒了起來——但很快的他就無暇分心了，察覺Louis的思緒飄遠了的Harry終於結束了那個過長的吻，取而代之的是更用力的頂進深處。  
「看來是我把你操得不夠好，princess。還有心思想著別的？」他一邊說著，連一點適應的時候都不給就開始重複著讓Louis發狂的抽出與頂入，而他似乎有無數個可以替換的詞來讓Louis為那些近乎在羞辱他的單字而更加興奮。他知道這有用，Louis的腿和後穴都把他夾得更緊了，甚至爽得腳趾都蜷曲了起來。  
「我在……」 Louis享受著性愛帶來的快感，他想反駁，但卻被猛烈的抽插打斷了思緒，最後他決定用最簡單的詞彙來表達他的想法：「想你……」  
Harry惡狠狠的罵了聲髒話，他不確定他罵了什麼，那不重要，重要的是他又更用力的操進了肉穴裡、準確的頂在那個點上，他被夾得舒爽極了，食髓知味的往那裡進攻，Louis的呻吟越來越高、最後甚至帶了點哭腔。  
Harry、Harry、Harry，Louis不停的喊著這個名字，彷彿那是什麼讓他安心的魔咒一樣。他再也沒了一開始的高傲，所有不必要的自尊都在快感面前徹底瓦解，他甚至開始後悔為什麼他不早點勾引Harry，這太棒了，比他以往經歷過的任何都還要好。  
Harry當然不會輕易的放過他，他要攻佔Louis全身的每一處，他要眼前的男孩完完全全的屬於他、沾染他的氣味，他仗著冬天在學校都會戴圍巾這點大膽在脖頸處留下吻痕，當然更別提鎖骨、胸口，他簡直像在宣示所有權似的不停留下印記。  
要是Louis還足夠清醒的話一定會嘲諷他是小狗嗎，但他沒有，他已經沉淪在Harry帶給自己的快感裡了。他的聲聲呼喚裡有著渴望更多的意思，他知道Harry一定明白他在想什麼，他可以明確的感覺到他又加快了速度，甚至肯大發慈悲的伸手替他套弄久未被照顧、可憐的硬挺著的前端。  
在Louis想著他想要Harry Styles當他的男朋友、在校園的每個角落操遍他的時候，他知道一切都來不及了。  
管他什麼學院的榮耀，他要這個男孩、他只要他。  
最後他們幾乎是同時達到高潮的，只是Harry在Louis射了以後還繼續在裡面動了一會兒，最後邊掐著Louis的乳首邊射在了他裡面。  
「還是不喜歡我嗎？」Harry依然把Louis攬在懷裡，否則他懷疑他那還在喘著氣的學長可能會直接腿軟滑進浴池裡滅頂。他半開玩笑的說著，還像個稱職的情人似的輕撫Louis的背，顯然在他這麼說的時候並沒有期待一個讓他訝異的答案。  
所以當他聽到的時候他徹底的愣住了。  
Louis沒有立刻回答他，直到Harry退出他的體內時都還沒，但他察覺了Harry想放開他的意圖、於是他立刻又用他僅剩的力氣抱緊了人。  
「……你怎麼那麼笨，」Louis的聲音有氣無力的，他實在是被操得太狠了，一下子還沒能完全從那種刺激裡緩過來：「果然是有勇無謀的小獅子。」  
Harry一開始沒聽懂，但幾秒以後他不得不懂了。  
Louis主動湊了過來，在Harry的嘴唇上印下一個很輕的吻，但很快的他又主動抽離了。這個吻沒有任何情慾的意思，他要表達的是別的情感。  
好吧，也許他真的是神經病。一個拐彎抹角的不願意面對自己的真心的神經病。  
「……那我可以再操你一次嗎？」  
「你別得寸進尺！」

隔天早上的餐桌上是Zayn先察覺到Louis不對勁的。  
就算是前一天經歷了一場激烈的球賽，也不至於看起來像是這樣全身腰酸背痛哪裡都不聽使喚的樣子吧？  
「Lou，你老實交代。」Zayn一邊把他的摯友眼明手快的一把拉起來、讓他免於把臉埋進南瓜餡餅裡的命運，一邊卻沒有打算放過讓Louis對他吐出真相的意思：「你昨晚為什麼那麼晚回來？」  
「……我不想說。」  
「你到底經歷了什麼？！」  
「我就不想告訴你——」  
這時大概是身為搜捕手的技能讓他本能的抓住了貓頭鷹給他丟下來的信件。不過這跟他之前接到的來自家裡的信都不一樣，甚至這應該不能被稱呼為信，這就只是一張很不正式的小紙條而已。  
Louis Tomlinson大概沒有想到，此刻在Zayn Malik面前拆開紙條會是多麼不明智的一個決定吧。

昨晚很棒，謝謝，甜心。  
H

「他叫你甜心。」Zayn一副聽到鬼故事的樣子，他差點把手裡的餐具全扔到地上去了：「他的署名是H，他說昨晚很棒——Louis Tomlinson，你見鬼的昨晚跟Harry Styles上床了？」  
「不是！我沒有跟他上床！」Louis極力的壓低聲音，但他的語氣足夠急促了，可他反駁到一半突然放棄了，他想都到這個地步了還有什麼不能說的嗎，於是他決定實話實說：「……級長浴室。」  
「……你們真會玩。」Zayn目瞪口呆。  
這一秒Louis發誓，下一次見到Harry的時候他一定要對他男朋友施展一個惡毒的惡作劇魔咒，不然他名字倒過來寫！

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Styles 27歲生日快樂！！！  
> 既然是Hazza生日那就當一次Top吧xx  
> 看到了Walls一週年的那些圖真的覺得我cp好真，我幾乎要哭出來了。希望兩個小天使一切都好，我永遠愛他們！


End file.
